Usuario discusión:Brutoto
Bienvenido!!!!! Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 16:04 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Kieres ser mi amigo? ponme a Pignite o a Croconaw y yo a ti? Perdon se me olvidó firmar Archivo:Tepig Caminando.gifArchivo:Snivy Caminando.gifArchivo:Oshawott Caminando.gifEl que vive en la 5ªArchivo:Pidove Caminando.gifArchivo:Lillipup Caminando.gifArchivo:Dwebble caminando.gifpero generación 15:49 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Amigos Archivo:Cara_de_Croconaw.pngArchivo:Snivy Caminando.gifArchivo:Oshawott Caminando.gifEl que vive en la 5ªArchivo:Pidove Caminando.gifArchivo:Lillipup Caminando.gifArchivo:Dwebble caminando.gifpero generación Archivo:Croconaw_icono.png Archivo:Croconaw_NB.png Muchas Gracias Muchas Gracias, le alegra que te Guste PAU. Claro que podemos ser Amigos. Los Episodios los marco en el Articulo cada diez (10), osea que los Marcaré cuando llegue a PAU 220, de todos modos gracias por estar pendiente, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 17:53 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Listo Listo, ya me Inscribi. Tu Firma esta Bien, bastante Entretenida, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 14:06 13 oct 2011 (UTC) ejjj perdome pero eh visto en tu página de rubies brillantes que mi personajr alice participa... ¿me inscribi alguna vez? dime, porque si es así no lo recuerdo ¬¬мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 20:11 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Totodile Aqui esta Archivo:Totodile_NB.pngMacho evoluciona a las 250 ediciones y otra vez a las 310. Gracias de parte de la Guarderia Kinder. Tus pokes Aqui los tienes Archivo:Yamask.pngMacho evoluciona a las 250 ediciones. Archivo:Shinx_NB.pngMacho evoluciona a las 250 ediciones y otra vez a las 290. Archivo:Ralts_NB.pngMacho evoluciona a las 259 ediciones y vuelve a evolucionar a las 300 (a gardevoir o a gallade,gallade con la piedra alba) Archivo:Pichu_Sprite.pngHembra evoluciona a las 255 ediciones y vuelve a evolucionar a las 270 con la piedra trueno. Archivo:Togepi_NB.gifMacho evoluciona a las 265 ediciones y luego evoluciona con la piedra día a las 300 ediciones. Gracias de parte de la Guarderia Kinder. Huevo Aqui está Archivo:Huevo_Caterpie.pngSerá hembra evolucionará a las 267 ediciones y de nuevo a las 276 ediciones. Gracias de parte de la Guarderia Kinder. Peleas Vs Mak Archivo:Mak_MM.pngte dejo hacer una pagina como la mia pero que diga sinonimos como "Combate Contra Brutoto" ten Archivo:Postal_happy_halloween.png Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:37 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Tienda Aqui tienes Archivo:Piedratrueno.png Gracias de parte de la guardería kinder. Estamos En la segunda temporada espera hasta diciembre y gracias por vernos ;) El ranger total Archivo:Primo Ranger Mini.pngY su fiel compañero StarlyArchivo:Starly mini.gifY su pequeño RoggenrolaArchivo:Cara de Roggenrola by Pokemon-Diamond.png 14:55 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Aquí está Archivo:VS_Megan.png Delcatty22 17:39 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias!!! Muchas gracias por tu regalo, me gusto mucho. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:34 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigos Quieres ser mi wiki amigo, si es asi ponme a pachirisu te gusta pachirisu 02:17 19 nov 2011 (UTC) ... cita de Elileli: "solo hago artwroks de originales, no recolores" <- respuesta ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 02:15 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Overworlds No tengo más :P thumb|left|120px Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 21:48 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Eso me recuerda que yo no te di ninguno mío. Pues toma Archivo:Ziufo_sprite.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 22:20 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Comienzan El reality efecto domino comienza cuando se llenen las inscripciones y historias del mundo misterioso yo creo que lanzo el primer capitulo la proxima semana ya que estuve haciendo borradores te gusta pachirisu 16:38 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Haio Haii!! Bueno como ví que el sprite de Brutotó parece que baila la macarena (sin ofender) lo mejoré un poco: Archivo:Brutotó_sprite_mejorado.png Usalo como quieras, para lo que quieras y cuando quieras. Por cierto, cambia todos los pokémon que no sean de Kanto en las inscripciones plz como aipom magby etc... Por cierto, también hice el VS: Archivo:Brutotó_VS_Mejorado.png ♦ Johann ♠ New ♣ Generation ♦ 10:42 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Inscribete enmi nueva serie Por favor mira te dejo el link Aquí esta [[Usuario:Draco 40|El ranger total Archivo:Primo Ranger Mini.pngY su fiel compañero StarlyArchivo:Starly mini.gifY su pequeño RoggenrolaArchivo:Cara de Roggenrola by Pokemon-Diamond.png 15:52 26 nov 2011 (UTC)]] Recomiendame cual puesto seria mejor para inscribirme en tu serie, uno que salga bien seguidote gusta pachirisu 18:00 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Concurso El Poké-concurso Neburí ha empezado. Ya puedes realizar la 1ºprueba. ~~YO~~ inscribete inscribete no mas te gusta pachirisu 01:58 5 dic 2011 (UTC) P.D.: por favor si puedes inscribirte con un hombre o si no no importa Navidad Tomad Un regalo de navidad Archivo:Machamp_NB.gif , Archivo:Machop_NB.png y Archivo:Alakazam_NB.gif --'Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif' 23:58 24 dic 2011 (UTC) TOma un regalo Archivo:Ampit.png yArchivo:Ampoet.png Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif 01:16 30 abr 2012 (UTC) xD Naaah... era solo que me hizo gracia lo de LA TORRE ESTA MALDITAAAA De tu episodio y lo repeti como loro que soy (?) Nah perdona por el malentendido, no pasa nada, ah y tardare un poco con el Art que me pedite, tardaré unos 3 días Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']] 55px 13:29 2 may 2012 (UTC)